How to be sesshomaru 101
by KalaTeaMonster
Summary: Ever wonder how to be like the great lord Sesshomaru? Well with sesshomaru himself teaching, you'll have everything you need to know to be just like him. rated T for future chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sesshomaru: *blowing on a smoke pipe* hello people. my name is sesshomaru and I'll show you how to walk, talk and become like me. through the chapters i will show you everything you need to know how to be like me in a few easy steps and maybe one day you will learn how to be me.

kala: *sucking on a blowpop* hiii I'm sesshomaru's assistant and while your learning how to walk and talk like him, ill be there assisting every step of the way.

sesshomaru: oh come on. will there ever be a time when you make a fanfiction and you don't put yourself in it.

kala: T_T yes.

sesshomaru: then do it right now in this fanfiction

kala: i can't because i already made the first chapter

sesshomaru: it's still short you can edit

kala: doesn't matter as long as I'm your assistant i can't go

sesshomaru: can i fire you?

kala: no

sesshomaru *sigh* fine. anyways during the next few chapters i hope that you will learn something about being sesshomaru

kala: or being kala!

sesshomaru: *sigh* whatever


	2. Chapter 2:lesson 1:Appearance

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sesshomaru:Hello and welcome to our first lesson of how to be like sesshomaru. As soon as this crappy assistant of mine comes, then we'll be able to start our first lesson.

kala: hiii everybody!! sorry i'm late

sesshomaru: did you bring the coffee I asked for.

kala: umm yeah

sesshomaru: so where is it?

kala: umm it's a funny story actually

sesshomaru: I'm listening

kala: alright. so as i was walking to get your coffee because that's what an awesome assistant would do, out of nowhere a random fangirl came up to me and said, "hiii what are you doing". so I said, "I'm getting coffee for sesshomaru" and she said, " why" so I said because I'm his assistant then she called some of her friends and then told me that she cheerleads so I said cool then she said-

sesshomaru: get to the point

kala: fine. when I finished talking to her she told me that the coffee was actually finished so i decided to get some from Starbucks and when I was on my way to you another random fangirl came and said that my laces were untied so when I looked do she took the coffee away from me and ran away.

sesshomaru: .......no comment. let's just finish the lesson okay

kala: got it!!

sesshomaru: Alright. The first lesson for today is... Appearance.

kala: but how can somebody have hair that long and white? and do they really have to chop off their arms?

sesshomaru: I mean facial appearance. this is how to be like sesshomaru, not how to cosplay sesshomaru.

kala: then where do you find how to cosplay sesshomaru?

sesshomaru: like i know. anyways, if you want to have the appearance, then you need a facial expression that shows that you don't care. if you can maintain this look then you can show a sign of seriousness and makes's people take you more seriously or become intimidated.

kala: why can't it be a happy facial expression?

sesshomaru: because i said so.

kala: why did you say so?

sesshomaru: because i can

kala: why?

sesshomaru: because your my assistant and as long as your my assistant, you don't ask questions

kala: but-

sesshomaru: assistants don't get to make questions

kala: fine

sesshomaru: as I was saying, as long as you keep an emotionless expression, you will be respected or intimidated by enemies, friends, or colleagues and if you can keep that up long enough, you passed the first lesson. Join us next time for our next lesson: attitude

kala: wow that was a short lesson

sesshomaru: maybe if you just got some coffee instead socializing, then we wouldn't have such a short chapter, would we?

kala: maybe if you gave me some fangirl repellent then i wouldn't be socializing, would i?

sesshomaru: don't blame me if you can't run fast enough. anyways see you next time

kala: BYE!!!


End file.
